Loving Moments
by MARZ009J
Summary: One shot fic of my OC, Marie. Optimus never would have thought he would fall in love with his charge, he knew her when she was young. Now he was going to confess to her his feelings. ::WARNING! RATED M FOR A REASON!::
1. Our Moments Together OptimusxOC

Hey guys! Me making a one shot fic!

Pairings: OptimusxOC

Rated M

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except this one shot and my OC! This is my old OC; I created her when I was only 14 yrs. Old

Kinda surprising that I remember that OC when I was eating my burger

T3T

Anyway enjoy the one shot

V(^o^)V

* * *

Our Moments Together

* * *

He was just relaxing in the same clearing where he first sent a message to the other Autobots in space, the cool breeze gently blowing on his frame, the sounds of chirping coming from the birds, and the beautiful orange sky and sunset. But, what is more relaxing is, his charge laying her back on his hood while reading a book. Marie Espinoza, a 22 year old Asian girl, Marie has long auburn hair that was tied into a pony tail, she was wearing her white dress that Optimus gave her as a birthday present, she also has a white jacket that is tied around her waist, her pair of white sandals are on the hood as well. So she was bare feet only. Her eyes are emerald green colored. Thinking back to the time they met, Optimus remembers it very well.

They both met back then in the Philippines, he landed in that country by an error on his landing calculations and ended up there. Marie was only 14 that time, and her house was burned down by gangsters. She was very lucky to be saved by Optimus; he was only passing by the road until he spotted her being chased by unknown group who were wielding fire arms. He saw how afraid she was and decided to rescue her, Marie passed out when she fell on the ground but when she woke up she didn't see the people chasing her instead she saw a giant red and blue robot with a pair of optics looking worriedly at her. Marie was shock at first, but as he explained to her that he saved her she became more relaxed. Marie didn't have anyone, nor any family left, Prime decided to become her guardian as well as bringing her to California to rendezvous with the other Autobots since she doesn't have any home or relatives because they were assassinated by gangsters. His thoughts were cut off with the sound of rumble in the sky as well as dark clouds soon were surrounding the orange skies.

Marie did not notice that the clouds are getting dark and a sound of thunder was heard, Prime heard it and was trying to get her attention by calling her name, but she was still reading her favorite book and was listening to her MP3. He sighed, but before he could activate his holoform the rain suddenly showered.

"Aaaah!" Marie jolts up while her book and her MP3 were thrown to the ground. "Oh no!" She got off the hood and grabs the book and MP3 then ran towards under the large tree. "Great, I'm wet…" She whispered while looking at her drenched clothes.

"I tried to get your attention but you are so occupied in your book and your music." Marie looks up to see Optimus' holoform outside the tree making his holoform wet in the rain.

"Hey get in here!" She went over to his side to grab his hand and drags him under the tree. "This is just great, this day was supposed to be my relaxing day from school. *sigh*" She pulls the ribbon, which was tied to her pony tail, and let her wet hair run down her shoulders.

Prime saw how beautiful Marie is when her long hair was down, ever since he met her she always has her hair tied up to a pony tail with that old ribbon. Marie grabs her book and saw that only the cover was wet, she sighed in relief but her MP3 is broken from the rain.

"And there goes my MP3 player." She sighs and placed it on the trunk along with her book.

"I will tell Ratchet to fix it for you." Prime smiled, she did also while blushing.

"Thanks."

"We should get back to the base, you might catch a fever."

Marie thinks up of an idea, she grinned wickedly. Her guardian knew what that meant, he wasn't going to like it but just join in with her games. Ever since he met her, she always gives that grinned face whenever a crazy idea hits her. He did enjoys some of her little games but the rest would usually risk her limbs. He did not want that fireworks accident, again.

"You gotta catch me first!" Marie ran away from him while laughing.

"Marie!" He ran towards her but she kept running around enjoying the rain and her guardian chasing her.

"Don't tell me you're getting rusted!" She shouted still laughing and running away from him. "Or maybe you're just too old!" She added while laughing harder.

Then he transforms into his bipedal form and scoops up Marie. "I gotcha." He held her close to his spark.

"Stupid old mech…" She muttered.

"I heard that." He retorted while placing her under the tree again and transforming into his alt mode. He also activated his holoform in front of her.

*ACHOO* Marie sneezed and rubs her nose, Prime sighed while taking off his jacket and drapes over Marie.

"I told you so."

"Alright, alright!" She pouted while gripping the jacket tighter around her. She sat on the grass and laid her back on the trunk; he did too and sat beside her.

"Marie, there is something I want to tell you." He looks at her.

"What is it?" she replied without looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you this before we got separated and when we met again at that cemetery." This time Marie sat up and looks at him, the time they got separated was when she was going to college and she had to stay in the dorms along with her best friend Sam. "Marie, what I am trying to tell you is that. I have feelings for you." He slowly cups her face and uses his thumb to caress her wet cheek.

"You…do?" She replied while leaning to his touch.

"Yes, Marie. You are more than just a close friend to me, I love you Marie."

Slowly, he pulls her to his lap and catches her lips with his into a passionate kiss. Marie was startled at first, but soon she closes her eyes and launches her arms around his neck feeling the same emotion that she has with him. For some reason she had this feeling of love for him before he sacrificed himself to save her and Sam, maybe even before she separated from him to go to college. But she just couldn't tell him because of fear that he might not feel the same way for her. Now that he confessed to her his feelings, she wasn't afraid of rejection anymore. He soon deepens the kiss; his tongue was grazing over her lower lip to ask for entrance. She opens her mouth and let his tongue explore her sweet mouth without wasting any more time his tongue explored her mouth tasting every corner of her mouth. The taste of sweet peaches and honey was the only thing he could think of, his hand went to the back of her head and deepen more the kiss and even taste more of her mouth.

He notice Marie was losing air and broke the kiss while their tongues had strings of saliva, she took deep breathes and panted heavily. Her breathe smelled the sweet honey scent gently brushing his face. They saw the rain to be getting stronger, Optimus saw this and carried Marie to his alt form.

"I love you too..." She whispered while Prime laid her on the bed inside the cot of his alt form. He positions himself on top of her and was gently chewing her earlobe. He earned a moan from the girl and pulled her wet dress to her head and threw it somewhere. He pulls back to look at her slim body, her skin was a bit tanned, her drenched red hair spread on the bed, her body was wet from the rain earlier. He notice Marie was shivering from the cold. Marie went to his shirt but he flickered and was now naked, she was blushing mad to see his exposed abs as well as his manhood in full attention. Slowly her fingers were grazing his hard chest, she props her elbows for him to unhook her bra he took the hint and gladly removes the garment.

He leans closer to her to kiss her exposed skin on her collar bone and throat while his hands were squeezing her soft plump breasts. She kept gasping and moaning loudly of his name. Slowly his lips travels to her right breast and was gently chewing the erect nipple, she moaned louder this time and her hand was on his hair; fingers scraping through his scalp. Her other hand was gripping the blanket; it got tighter when she felt a hot wet tongue on her pink nipple.

Marie felt strong warm hands on her waist and felt her panty was being removed, she moaned when she felt warm fingers being inserted on her wet slick pussy and arched her back while her hips adjusted and wanted to feel more of his fingers. Prime saw this and thrust deeper with his two fingers inside of her until he felt a barrier of her womanhood, and pulls out, he thrust them in again repeating the motion. Her hands gripped the blanket tightly and throws her head back while moaning loudly, he looks at his femme and saw that she was in pure pleasure, he smiled a bit that he was doing well to make his femme moan in pleasure. Marie whined when she felt the fingers were removed and he almost felt like she was about to burst into tears. But didn't when she looks at him and smiled, he did as well and leans in to kiss her neck again.

"Marie, do you want me to go further?" He whispered to her ear and slowly chews her earlobe again. "If not we can…"

"No! Please...I need you...I want you inside me..." She cuts him off by whispering in a more pleading tone. "I don't want you to leave me again…not again…please." This time he was sure enough that she was about to cry, he started to kiss her cheeks and eyes gently to ease her from fear. After that death of his, Marie was more afraid of losing him whenever he goes out on a mission.

"Marie, I will never leave you again, I promise." He swore to her while giving her soft kisses on her jaw line, neck and cheeks showing that he meant every word he said to her.

That was his mistake, his death. He died in front of her; the last thing he saw before he went offline was her desperate expression planted on her face, tears bursting through her eyes, his name being called by her. No rather, she was screaming his name, he will never forget that scream that will forever scar his processors. The scream of a desperate and broken woman, he can hardly believe it came from Marie, a cheerful and happy girl, to have become a desperate woman. He repositions them to make her feel more comfortable; he pressed his back on the wall while Marie was straddling him. She felt his hard erection pressing on her wet and slick entrance.

"Take your time Marie, I will not go anywhere, I will always be with you forever." He softly reassured her, one thing about pure and inexperience women is their virginity. He really wished that there was no pain to be involved in human mating ritual. But from what he heard or overheard from the soldiers, if you're the woman's first then you are lucky man.

She nodded while she grips his arms that were holding her thighs; to him she was as light as a rag doll. So she was secured in his hold. Slowly she presses herself; she keeps pausing for a few minutes for her to adjust to the size of his manhood. Sure enough he was big; she always thinks that if a man's body was big and well built; his package would be the same. But this was very difficult for her, maybe other women can adjust easily but to a petite body it's very difficult to adjust to the size of his erection. So she does it inch by inch, but that didn't stop her from crying out in pleasure. This time Optimus loved that scream, a scream of a happy woman who is being pleasured by her lover, and he was Marie's only lover.

He can feel her slowly wrapping herself around him, low groans keeps escaping from his lips. Marie on the other hand was still crying out of pleasure, he notice she was having a difficulty proceeding.

"Do you need some help?" He softly asks her, she looks at his eyes and nods.

He slowly and gently pushes her against him until he was completely inside of her, he felt how warm it is to be inside of Marie. He didn't move yet, he waited for Marie's permission to continue. She responded with a soft moan and her hips pushed further inviting him to continue, she nuzzled her face on his neck while he made the first thrust. He heard her moaned pleasurably; he did it again and hears her moan. Not for long he began to start in a gentler and slow pacing, as if not to hurt her or anything.

He also repositioned them; he was now on top of her while his hands were on her waist. She arches her back to feel more of him; he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts a little bit. This time she wasn't moaning, she was crying out for his name. His hand went to the her hand, which was on her side, and intertwined their fingers. He also kissed her deeply and increased his pacing and rhythm, he can feel that she was close so he increased his thrusting more faster and harder. Marie kept screaming with each strong thrust he gave her. He pulls away from her lips breaking their kiss and was now making deep and loud moans, he too was getting close to his peak.

Marie buries her face on his shoulder, she can feel her stomach getting tighter and tighter like a knot.

"Marie, look at me...!" He moaned loudly to her. "Look at me!" He added a more fierce tone, she soon removes her face on his shoulder and looks at him. He smiled to see her looking at him, her expression tells him everything that he was doing an excellent job.

"I'm g-getting close!" She screamed out while digging her nails on his shoulder and tightening their hold on each others' hand. "Aaaaagh~!"

After a few thrusts she finally came and cried out louder than last time, with one final strong thrust he reached his climax while making a louder and deeper moan. She felt him tremble while feeling hot liquid being released inside her. He rolled to the side and wrapped her body while pulling her closer to him. He guided her head to his chest, she snuggled closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"M-Marie...*pant pant*...I will never...leave you again...I swear that on my spark." He leans in to her face and kisses her passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He nuzzles his nose on her soft auburn hair before the two lovers drifts to a deep slumber.

* * *

First one shot end!

hope you guys love this!

I'll be making another one shot soon if ever my brains hits something!

^u^


	2. SAVE OUR FICS!

Protect our right to write and read what we want. Sign the petition at:

www. change .og /petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

Take out the spaces, add a r between the o and g, and plase sign. Pass this on.


End file.
